All Hell Brakes Loose
by Scythe-kun
Summary: One year after defeating Discord, the Mane 6 could use a rest. But when a new pony is brought in by the God of Death, a new battle starts. With the Gates of Hell being beat down by demons, can the Mane 6, plus the help of this new mysterious pony, hold them back? Rated T for blood vilence, language, gore, implied lemons. TwilightXOC
1. Chapter 1

** : Hello out there, here is my first story for the site. Hope you like it. I am still listening for suggestions for name of my OC character. But if none come through by chapter 4, or chapter 3 of story I have one on the burner. Now, my unnamed character the disclaimer!**

**OC: He doesn't own MLP:FIM. If he did there would be more blood in the show, which is why he's writing this.**

**Me: Exactly right, my good pony. Now onto the story!**

Chp. 1 Intro

Kory's life officially sucked.

His day had started off bad, for a Saturday that is. He woke up early, and when I say early I mean at 6 in the morning after 2 hours of sleep. What does he find in his room that woke him up, a mother fucking zombie reptile/human thingy. Luckily for him, he was a believer in the paranormal, so he pulls out a baseball bat from under his bed and aims for the head, only half-way through the swing he now has a scythe in his hands.

Not questioning it, he sees if his family still ok, which of course, they are not. In fact all he finds are a few limbs. Now Kory Bass never really liked his family, they were the exact opposite of him in every way. Everyone his family had anger issues, his brother being the worst. They were all party people and constantly had to be talking to him about something, every day the want to do something as a family. Kory on the other hand was probably listed in the dictionary as a home body. He preferred to do everything alone. He was just as happy, if not more, at his house reading or playing guitar as with his family and friends. Also his family wore their hearts on their selves, where he showed a blank expression, or if you were friends with him, an honest smile that could thaw the Arctic Circle. The one time he had been mad, he ended up sending 3 guys that tried to mug his friends to the hospital with what the doctor described as "The injures that would be expected of group of 10 men with brass knuckles and baseball bats." Kory didn't remember doing that, in fact that moment was a large blank in his memory. From that point on everyone knew not the make Kory mad.

And right now Kory was beyond mad. He might not have liked his family, but he did love them. And the only two things that got Kory mad were hurting his friends or his family. A since this things and killed his family and probably some of his friends, he was seeing red and wanted blood, now. As he walked out of his house some of the weird zombies actually turned tail and ran away. This was understandable considering what Kory looked like. He already stood six foot even, and had a good build to. His long dark brown hair covered up most of the left side of his face and at the moment his glare could make a marine piss himself and runaway at a mile.

Now being weird zombie things, they weren't very smart and started to gather at the edge of the property, on the road. It was at this moment that he realized that other than the sounds of the growls coming from the monsters in front of him he didn't hear anything else. It was like the entire city fell over the course of 2 hours.

That was when they charged, and he let the bloodlust take over. He didn't remember how many he cut down, more just came for him. After what seemed like hours to him they stopped. Kory was dead, for lack of a better word. At some point during the fight one of those things tore of his right arm about halfway between his shoulder and elbow. Another one had clawed his left eye and blood now freely ran down his face staining his hair red. He now lay on his back staring up at the sky. He knew he was going to die, even if someone were to find him now it would be too late for him. He knew the only reason he wasn't dead yet was shear will power. As he lay in a pool of his own blood, well mostly his blood; he saw a robbed figure approach him through the hundreds of bodies that surrounded him.

"You the leader of these freaks come to finish the job?" Even when dying Kory still had to make a sarcastic remark to somebody.

"**No, I'm here to help you Kory."** The robbed man spoke in a voice that seemed to carry with the sound of every death ever experienced. For once in his life Kory felt fear of something that he could not confront.

"Who exactly are you then? Or even better, what are you?"

At this the figure chuckled. **"You know you are the first being to ever ask me that, and the answer to your questions would be the God of Death and an immortal."**

"Then why are you here for me?" Death sat down next to him, trying to get comfortable.

"**Because of that scythe, it is a sign that you have accessed your spirit weapon. And before you ask what a spirit weapon is I'll tell you. A spirit weapon is a weapon forged from the heart of a person, or more to say, their personality. Your spirit weapon is the scythe, because of the way you lived. You pushed everyone away from you with your cold face, but the ones that did get close felt the support that you can give them. The scythe started out as a farm tool, but then became a synonym with the Grim Reaper. The fact that you are so cold to most, yet so supportive of your friends gave your weapon a special meaning. I believe the saying goes, 'You reap what you sow.' That is the pact that your blade will live by.**

Kory nodded his head seeming to understand. "Could my blade ever change?"

"**The form no, but the pact the blade lives by, as well as its powers, yes. But enough of that for now, it is time to send you to a new world, were you will keep it from falling to the same fate that has happened here."**

Kory looked back up into the sky. "Death, can I make a request?"

"**Depends, what is it?**

Tears started to come down the right side of his face, while blood poured more freely down his left. "Can you change my memories; I don't want to feel this pain anymore." He cried freely now, tears and blood flowing freely down his face.

"**That is one of the very few things that I can't give you Kory. But what I can give you is the opportunity for form friendships that will help ease the pain."**

Kory nodded bring himself back to his usual stoic face. "I'm ready Death; I don't want anyone to feel the pain that I had to today. He smiled, but this one was different, a whisper of the one that used to warm the hearts of his friends. This one only showed the pain inside his heart. "Let's get this show on the road." Death nodded his head, and in a flash the two of them were gone, as darkness fell upon the Earth.

**Hate By Kory Bass**

**Why do we live with so much anger**

**When arguments can start with one finger**

**When we never know when we will die**

**Why do we live with so much anger**

**Why do we live with so much hate**

**When all we desire is a mate**

**When lie and cheat to pull ahead**

**Why do we live with so much hate**

**When all it takes is one idea**

**To make us feel like such fools**

**If the world were to end tomorrow**

**And I were to see my parents one last time**

**I would not look at them with fear**

**Nor feel anger nor hate to anyone near**

**I would love and cherish all my bonds**

**And hope that afterwards, they still live on**

**That is it first chapter done. Tune in soon for his entry into Equestria.**

**Please rate and review.**

**Any ideas for the Mane 6 Spirit weapons? I'm open to ideas.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 02

**Hello out there, here is the next installment of the exiting All Hell Breaks Loose story. Here to do the disclaimer is an unnamed villain.**

_**Silence foolish mortal human, you do not command me. In other news he doesn't own MLP, and he has a name decided for his OC. Read to find out.**_

**Thanks people out there who sent name tips. Love ya! Enjoy.**

Everypony in Ponyvile was gathered in the town square for an awards ceremony for Twilight and her friends on the one year anniversary of Discords defeat. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were both there to present the awards.

Everypony was standing around waiting for the ceremony to start when suddenly in front of the stage there was a bright flash. When the light died down, standing there was a robbed figure. Celestia was the first to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"**Oh, Celesta why is whenever you see me I didn't just come to have a nice cup of tea?"**

"Because I've know you for long enough to know whenever you show up it is a bad thing, So I ask again why are you here?"

**If you must know, I brought a warrior from another world to save yours. The Gates came down in his world, and he is the last of his kind. The only question now is where is he? KORY! Where are you!**

From behind Celestia on the stage a voice spoke. "I'm back here. No hurry you know, just a bleeding guy back here." Upon turning around there were mixed reactions. Fluttershy fainted; Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity looked like they were going to be sick. Pinkie Pie's smile fell and her hair fell flat, while Twilight Sparkle took on a caring expression. Sitting up against one of the support beams for the stage was the bloody figure of Kory, his black handled, silver bladed scythe leaning against his good shoulder.

Twilight was the first to speak. "What happened to you?"

"Well let's see, I'm missing most of my right arm, my left eye and I am covered in who knows how many slashes. Oh and I'm pretty sure I am a broken rib." Death shook his head.

"**So as you can see I have one overly sarcastic male in need of being turned into a pony care to help?"**

Celestia nodded her head. "Sure, if what you said about the Gates falling in his world, we will need his help.

"Hey this being turned into a pony thing, is it going to hurt?"

"**Probably no more than having your arm torn off."**

"Oh that's all, please continue then." Everypony stared at him like he was crazy. "What, getting my arm torn off didn't feel that bad so why should I worry?"

And on that note both Princess Celestia and Death aimed their magic at him. He could feel a strange sensation in his gut, almost like his insides were being ripped out and stuffed back in. He could see a glowing coming from his skin and suddenly there was a bright flash. When the light died down standing in the same spot Kory was earlier was a pony. He had midnight black fur, with a white main and tail that had streaks of blood read running through them. Just as in his human form is blood red hair hung over his left eye, while a few loose strands fell over his right eye, which was a dark green color. His cutie mark was that of a scythe leaning against a skull.

"FFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK! You freaken lied to me Death that hurt a lot more than getting my arm getting torn off. It was at least 50 times worse than that." He shook his head trying to gain his bearings. "Man walking on all fours feels different." He took a few experimental steps. "It's not that hard though."

Death walked towards him. **"Let me see your left eye Kory. Hmm. Just as I thought, you have demon blood."**

"What do you mean I have demon blood in me?" Death pulled a mirror from his sleeve. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Kory was looking at his left eye, the pupil was slit like the cat, with a blood red iris. (Imagine Naruto when he gets mad) "I hate my imagination right now and now I see what you meant when you said demon blood."

"**Why do you hate your imagination?"**

"Because whenever I say something my brain will instantly give me a mental image of whatever I said."

"**Oh. … That is nasty."**

"Exactly, now wear did I get this demon blood from?"

"**Most likely it somewhere in the past one of your ancestors mated with a demon, and the fact that you have awakened your spirit weapon probably reignited the demon blood in your veins. It probably gave you special abilities as well. But what they are I don't know."**

"Sweet."

Princess Celestia walked towards him. "Can I ask for your name?"

I was called Kory where I come from, but sine I am starting a new life, why not a new name. I kind of like the ring of Midnight Eclipse."

She nodded her head, then turned towards the crowd. "I give to you, Midnight Eclipse. A warrior from another world, here to protect ours!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I promise chapters are going to get longer from here on out. By the way I am going to start a KH2 story soon, so read that one as well.**

**Midnight: He would also like for beta readers to offer themselves up for sacrifice to his horrid English skills.**

**Me: They are not that bad!**

**Midnight: Who forgot how to spell boat last week?**

**Me: Ok I see your point. See you next week.**


End file.
